A drone widely used in various industrial fields in recent years includes a large number of parts such as a GPS sensor, an acceleration sensor, a compass sensor, a motor for driving a propeller, an electronic speed controller (ESC) for controlling the revolution per minute (RPM) of the motor, a flight controller (FC) for determining a current signal generated by the ESC, a communication module for transmitting and receiving various kinds of information to and from an external device, and the like.
If the parts of the drone are exposed to a high electromagnetic wave environment, an abnormality may occur. In particular, since the drone operates through the cooperation of multiple parts, even if an abnormality occurs in just one part, the overall operation of the drone may be seriously hindered, i.e., the drone may be placed in an uncontrollable state or crash.
For these reasons, when attacking an enemy drone, using electromagnetic waves to, various attack methods have been used such as crash the drone, turn the drone back to the direction from which it came, or the like.
As a result, it is necessary to collect information on what abnormal behaviors appear on drone depending on a variety of conditions such as different types and intensities of electromagnetic waves. Further, it is necessary to collect information on what part of the drone is causing the abnormal behavior based on the specific condition.